The present invention relates in general to a security system and the apparatus for dispensing a spray discharge of a dog-tracking chemical scent composition on a person engaged in an attempted robbery at a bank or the like or attempted surreptitious entry into a protected facility, wherein the chemical scent material enables the trained police dog to identify and/or follow the suspect, and more particularly to a system involving a pressurized container for discharging a non-toxic, clear, odorless, dog-tracking chemical scent material onto a person engaged in attempted robbery, such as a bank holdup, or a person surreptitiously entering a home, wherein the chemical scent composition is sprayed in mist form upon the person and will enable police dog identification and tracking of the person.
Heretofore, various types of bank protective systems have been proposed for spraying some kind of identifying composition on an attempting bank robber or the like to facilitate identification of the person or discourage the person from proceeding with the robbery. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,912 to Hohmann discloses a bank protective system wherein a discharge nozzle is provided below the counter of a teller's window for spraying a dye solution of a conspicuous color onto the body of the bank robber, and wherein jet nozzles around the teller's window are provided to spray some chemical agent such as ether or tear gar onto the face and upper body portion of the bank robber.
The Searle U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,120 discloses a protective device wherein a spray nozzle is located immediately below the bank teller counter to be operated by a foot pedal for spraying some kind of chemical solution such as paint or noxious gas onto the bank robber. U.S. Pat. No. 2,072,941 to Burch also discloses a protective device to be associated with a bank teller's window, wherein jet nozzles are provided immediately below the counter of the teller's window to spray an irritant gas, such as tear gas or similar incapacitating gas, onto the bank robber. U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,701 to Green also discloses a spray nozzle for association with a bank teller's window for spraying a temporarily blinding spray onto the bank robber.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,997 to Hall discloses a drive-in bank teller window protection apparatus wherein a plurality of downwardly directed nozzles housed in a roof structure beneath which automobiles pass to receive service at the drive-in teller's windows discharges a quantity of viscous, adhesive and substantially opaque liquid chemical agent from downwardly directed nozzles onto the front and rear windshields and side windows of a hold-up vehicle upon actuation of a remotely controlled valve by the bank teller.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a novel system and apparatus designed to spray a chemical scent composition which is readily detectable by trained police dogs, upon the body or clothing of a person in process of a bank hold-up or attempted entry through a protected passage-way, such as a door or window into a protected dwelling or security area, enabling the trained police dog to follow the suspect from the scene of the crime or unlawful entry and facilitate apprehension of the suspect on whom the mist-like scent material is sprayed. The spray discharge device may be automatically operated or operated from a remote control switch device, and can be placed at any location where theft or surreptitious entry may be anticipated, enabling safe guarding of doors, windows, desks, file cabinets, safes and the like, as well as teller windows in banks and other money changing window-like locations. The material sprayed on the bank robber, suspect or person engaged in suspicious entry, is a non-toxic clear, odorless and harmless liquid spray material which can be readily detected by trained police dogs who can then trail the bank robber or suspect by sensing the tracking fluid odor.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.